The neurointermediate lobe of the toad, Xenopus laevis, synthesizes and releases eleven forms of melanocyte stimulating hormone (MSH). Lobes from dark adapted toads synthesize fourfold more protein and peptide (MSH) than light adapted toads. The release of all eleven forms and degradation of one form of MSH appears to be under the regulation of dopamine from the median eminence. The precursor of alpha-MSH and ACTH and endorphin has been identified in the lobe immunologically, and has a molecular weight of 31-36,000. The use of an inhibitor of glysylation, tunicamycin, has revealed the role of the carbohydrate on the glycoprotein ACTH precursor to be as a signal for selective post-translational cleavage.